ROBLOX Creepypasta: BrxuhVrxoLvPlqh
Note: This Story is based off of one of my old roblox characters I made around 2016 when I was getting into the Caeser cipher and really wanted to do something with my characters. I just remembered them because I just found it in my outfits page (and also I just found out that around the same time I made an account for the thing) and yes today is march 18th, what else lets just jump right into it! The Story March 18, 2019 I was on my computer today playing some Work at a Pizza Place remembering the times that they had Mountain Dew instead of Fizzly (probably due to copyright) I decided to choose to play as a cashier, while being a cashier I gave some NPCs that looked like people who are on the server. When suddenly when I gave myself a Cheese Pizza instead of the happy "Thank you so much for the pizza!" type of thing any happy customers would say, instead was kinda Nervous and said "Th- Thanks, I lo- love this!" and Then he sat down at a normal spot. I was confused about this and felt I wanted to talk to the NPC, but since they don't even speak at all (I've played this game back in July 2015) I just didn't do much when suddenly I see a dark figure sitting next to the NPC smiling while my NPC is just eating the pizza and crying. I Have absolutely no clue of what was going on. but then 5 seconds later he faded away and No one saw anything. I took screenshots but soon you'll see why I'm not showing you, After that I went on Discord to show screenshots of this and even a full video. My friend (the owner of the discord server) told me that It was weird and incase of that thing Deleted those files or that discord message he'll draw them and he did draw a picture which is great, After that I told him if he knew anything about this thing and he told me about the Story of this guy. The Origin of BrxuhVrxoLvPlqh It all begins back in December 7th, 2016 when the user appeared, If you use the Caesar cipher to translate what this Nonsense on his name says, it Translate to: YoureSoulIsMine or You're Soul Is Mine. He would occasionally joined random games and even wait at his place for you to come to his "home". To spawn him to be with you, you need to Drop all your hats into this weird symbol on the ground that is different than a pentagram. then you need Repeat the phrase "I would like to play a game" 5 times. If there is a piece of paper on the ground in the center of the symbol that says "Yes" it's a yes, but if its a "No" You have two options: 1. Quit the game (you can come back if you want to) or 2. Try again. When it's a yes and if you read it, 3 notes fall into the bottom of the symbol with challenges and the name of the games you want to play: 1. Hide and Seek 2. Skip 7 ropes on the Skipping Rope or 3. Try to draw me (pen and paper and computer drawing are acceptable) If you lose one of these he would follow you around forever until you do something to stop it. Back to The Story After my friend told me about that I was kinda thinking it was like a John Doe type of myth, So I told him how he knew this information he told me that he got this information from a ROBLOX User called GreatMike35 before he went offline forever. I then said goodbye to him afterwards and then I was like y'know what? I'm going to play it on my Alternate account (im_geh) because my account could be hacked whatever. So I found his profile and went to his game and I saw a lot of weird shit. The spawning place was just a normal place y'know the spawning place on roblox studio and I thought... well this is alright I do except something to happen when I've been told by this... until I clicked on the sign telling me to find the hidden items, When I clicked on it I've been sent straight to his place where you summon him. I was like oh wow this is cool, starting to not know what I was getting into. After I dropped my hats and repeat that phrase, the note fell from the sky and... It was a yes! And I choose to play Hide and Seek! When I said that I was sent to the classic map of the Where's the Baby game Brxuh was the daddy and I was the baby. He then counted to 30 and I was hiding in the Cabinet in the basement. He couldn't find me anywhere at all, until at the last 15 seconds where he ran down the basement and tried to find me. but I beat him, So after finding out I was hiding in that location he was like "Congratulations, here have a present" and he gave me a box he then faded away and a message on the screen says "You win! press ALT+F4 to close game" I then closed the game. When I went to my profile I saw I was holding the box. so then I went to the catalog page for the box and instead of a Buy item button there was a button that said "Open Gift", when I clicked open gift I got a "Brxuh Winner" ROBLOX Badge added to my account. When I checked the description it said "This was granted when a player beated one of Brxuh's challenges. It was retired in Summer 2018 and is no longer attainable." I took a screenshot of the badge. After I took the screenshot all the screenshots of thing except the badge have been deleted and removed from my computer. I'm still thinking of... what happened with the npc customer? was it a hack by him? Nah, probably not he's been around since December 2016 and he ain't banned. But still... What happens if you lose? THE END Thank you for reading my pasta. i tried, i guess Story by BLU746 (Nessyfan on FANDOM) JohanGamerTV on ROBLOX and Minecraft I'll make a part 2 soon just gotta think about the questions and then make some answers that make sense. I hope you guys liked my story, I spent around atleast an hour or 2 making this. Category:Video Games Category:ROBLOX Category:Trust me man this is scary Category:I tried Category:That just raises more questions! Category:BrxuhVrxoLvPlqh